Year of Pranks
by mystical-fox-princess
Summary: The Prank Wars have begun. Its Draco and Harry vs. Kikomii and Araya. Filled with humor, its the year that changed their lives forever. DracoAraya HarryKikomii based on a role play but still funny.
1. The Deal!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing other than the original characters. The character Kikomii was created by my sister. She also helped to create the plot. The character Araya is my own creation. Her name comes from another character of mine from another story.

SUMMERY: Prank Wars begin. Its two best friends: Harry and Draco vs. two fighting cousins: Araya and Kikomii. Love will blossom as the pranks escalade. Which group will win? What are the consequences to lose? Harry/Kikomii Draco/Araya.

WARNING: The story's creation came from a role-play that my sister and me did. Filled with lots of comedy. Be Prepared. This story may not make any since in places.

A/N: Character descriptions will be given throughout the story.

The rain was pouring down as students scrambled to get into the large castle. It was another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students quickly made their way through the doors to find shelter. The storm had just picked up when the students had first begun to arrive. Entering the Great Hall, the students dried off and awaited for the sorting to begin.

Kikomii smiled as she perched herself up on the roof of the castle letting the rainfall run peacefully down her face. She loved to sit out in the rain. Sitting next to her was her cousin Araya. She shook her head as her cousin glared down at everyone running inside. She sighed knowing it would be impossible to start a descant conversation with her. Even as kids, they could not get along. They both had changed during the summer break, and the fighting did start to dwindle down.

Kikomii sighs "how long have we been going here? And we can't talk for more that 15 minutes without attempting to decapitate the other?"

"Since we were 11." Araya said letting her long hair curl around her face.

"Then why can't we get along?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

Kikomii shook her head and sighed softly, "I wish we could."

"Maybe one of these days." Araya said as she leaned back letting the rain hit her face. Kikomii just nods silently as she watches everyone down below.

As the last of the students enter the castle, the teachers begin to look around for any stragglers. They would wait until they had all the students inside before proceeding to the Great Hall. The cousins were known to be the last to enter. They had been last since their first year. The girls had always found something to fight about. They sometimes entered the Great Hall in a fight.

Kikomii sighed as she saw the teachers, "We better get going. There looking for us."

"Oh fun." Araya replied in a dead tone as she stood. She climbed down from the roof with Kikomii right behind her. Upon landing on the ground, Kikomii walks on into the castle. Araya followed her as ringed out her hair to dry quicker.

"You would think that after all the years of this, they would find a quicker way to get here before a storm hits." Araya said.

"True, but its not like it bothers us." Kikomii said smiling slightly at her cousin.

"Yea. I guess your right, but I hate the tangles my hair gets into." Araya smirked.

Kikomii nods as the come to the Great Hall. "Soo... where to now?" she asked as she looked around.

"Don't know, don't care. As far as I'm concerned we could just walk right up to the staff table and eat." Araya said as she looked over all the students who where waiting to eat.

"I vote on the later on." Kikomii grins.

"Alright, which teacher will be the unlucky one to have us as company?" Araya laughed.

"Snape?" Kikomii asked grinning.

"Snape." Agreed Araya.

Araya headed off into the Great Hall acting as if she was going to the Slytherin table. She let her hips sway as she moved, turning several eyes as she walked by. She just smiled and continued on to the front of the hall where the staff table was located. Her cousin followed just behind her, hiding her amusement. Araya makes it up to the table and slips into a seat beside of Snape, just as Kikomii sits on his other side. Both girls smile as Snape looks from one girl to another.

"Hello Snape 'ol pal." Kikomii says.

"How's life treating you these days?" asked Araya.

"Please take your seats." Snape replied.

"But we are in our seats." Araya said.

"At your house table." He said with a small growl.

"But we wanna sit with you." Araya laid her head on his arm. "You don't mind do you?" she asked.

"Yeah Snapeypoo." Kikomii pipes in as she gave him a cute puppy look, hugging him, and used his shoulder as a pillow.

"We would miss you so much." Araya said as she wrapped an arm around him.

"Take your seats now!" he said twitching.

Araya pouted pretending as if she was going to cry. "You don't like us anymore?"

"God, you both know you're my favorites, but you must sit at your table. Dumbledore is going to be here soon." He said as he tried to get the girls off him. He was still twitching.

"Kikomii, should we do as he says?" Araya asked her cousin.

"Yea, I guess. Seeing as we are not loved." Kikomii replied as she sighed.

"I guess we better go then."

"Yeah…"

Snape watched as the girls stood up. Hurt could clearly be seen on their faces. He obviously made them upset. He rolled his eyes as he tried to think of a way to get rid of the hurt. He quickly pulled them into a huge a whispered to them, "You know I still love you both." Before he released them and sent them back to their house table. He did not see Araya smirking or hear Kikomii giggling as they headed for the Slytherin table. He did, however, notice Dumbledore watching the girls walk back to the table as he chuckled. Snape glared before returning his attention back to the hall.

Araya sat at the very end of the table as Kikomii sat across from her. The first year students walked in to be sorted. Both girls groaned as they had to wait even longer to actually get something to eat. They always hated the sorting ceremony, even when they had to be sorted.

"Hey, we've talked for more than 15 minutes without fighting." Araya said as the sorting began.

"True." Kikomii laughed as she turned her attention to the sorting hat. "God I hate having to wait during this."

"Tell me about it." Araya replied as she pulled out a CD player that she had charmed to work. She put on the earphones and began to listen to music, blocking out everything else.

"What's on your CD?" Kikomii asked her cousin.

"A lot of punk/gothic rock. Wanna listen? It's better than the same boring speech." Araya replied.

Kikomii quickly left to seat to sit beside of her cousin. "So this is how you entertained yourself for the last five years coming here?" she asked.

"Yea. I was even listening to my music during our own sorting." Araya grinned.

Araya handed Kikomii an earpiece. The girls listened to music as Dumbledore gave his welcome back speech and announcements. Soon, the food appeared. Kikomii was head bobbing and humming as she ate her dinner, while Araya was quietly singing as she ate. Both girls were quickly filled and waited to leave to sleep. All too soon, dinner was through and the students were leaving for the night. Araya put away her CD player and followed her cousin to the Slytherin common room. Kikomii was still humming some of the songs. Araya smiled as she watched her cousin.

"I'll make you a copy of the CD. Here." Araya handed Kikomii another CD player. It was also charmed so that it would work at Hogwarts.

"Thanks." Kikomii smiled.

Loud music could be heard as they drew nearer the common room. As they walked in, a party was going on. The students had decided to throw a welcome back party for their house. The girls looked at each other stunned for a moment.

"Ummm, did you call for a party and not tell me?" Araya asked.

Kikomii busted out laughing as she replied, "No I didn't."

"I'm not really dressed for a party." Araya said as she looked down at her high-healed boots, black leather pants that sat low on her hips and showed off her curves, and red halter-top.

"Better than me." Kikomii said as she looked at her baggy hip hugging pants and tank.

"Shall we join anyway?" Araya asked looking around for someone to dance with.

"Yeah I guess." Kikomii agreed.

Kikomii leans against a wall as she watches her cousin head off to the dance floor, dancing with some of the guys in their year. She could clearly see the look of pure joy on her cousin's face as she danced with several guys. She walked over to the concession table and pored herself a drink. She nearly spit the drink back out when she spotted her cousin dancing with a tall blonde by the name of Draco. She quickly recovered as she took another drink smiling. Someone came and tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned around to see who it was, she nearly spit her drink out for the second time. Standing behind her was a tall and slightly tan guy with unruly black hair and green eyes.

He smiled at her and asked, "Wanna dance?"

"Bloody hell, 'arry how did you get in here?" Kikomii asked.

"Draco let me in. I actually helped him plan this party. So you wanna dance or what?" he asked.

"Sure." She nodded.

"Great." He said as he took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

They danced, having a blast. A slow song came on and Kikomii was about to leave the dance floor. Harry stopped her before she could go far.

"Why stop?" he asked smiling at her.

"Who knows." Kikomii said as she smiled back as she slow danced with Harry. It surprised her over how much they could talk with one another. Usually guys couldn't hold a decent conversation with her.

"I saw you and your cousin talking for once. What changed?" Harry asked.

"Summer, things happen, people change." Kikomii shrugged.

"True."

"So how did it come that the "Boy Who Lived" became great friends with a death eater's son?"

"Well, we actually grew up together. Everything else is just huge lies. We find it more fun to fight with each other. Anyway, what's up with you and your cousin always fighting? You two were giving Draco and me a run for our money with rivalry." He responded.

"Didn't know we were competing." She said laughing softly.

"Well there is a betting going on over which "team" would cause more trouble."

"Who came out on top for the most trouble?"

"Don't know. We still have another year to figure that out."

"Who is bet to win?"

"Its split right down the middle so far, but for your performance at dinner might have just tipped the scales in your favor."

"Definitely." She smirked.

"Oh, but the year isn't over yet." He laughed.

"Well, I'm sure my cousin and I can cause some big riots."

"Oh?"

"Definitely."

The song soon ended and Harry led Kikomii to the snack table for drinks.

"Hey, where did your cousin get to anyway?" Harry asked.

Kikomii shrugged, "last I checked she was dancing with Draco."

Harry smirked as he spotted the couple dancing in the center of the room.

Draco smirked at his dance partner who was pulling of some sexy moves. He could not believe his luck. He actually got to dance with one of the two hottest girls there. There was no comparison, the cousins where hotter than any girl at the school.

"Well well, where did you learn to dance like that at?" Draco asked.

"Lots of practice and lots of parties." Araya said smiling.

"You party a lot?" he questioned.

"Whenever there is a party going on, I go." She smirked.

"Oo me like." Draco said laughing.

Araya joined in the laughter as the music died. She took Draco by the hand who led her to the snack table. Draco smiles politely to Harry and Kikomii.

"What have you two been talking about?" Araya asks.

"People are betting about which one of us couples are going to cause more problems." Kikomii laughed.

"Well they should cancel those bets because we have had years of practice." Araya said.

"Lets increase the bets then. At least, for this year." Harry said forming an idea.

Kikomii smiles at him, "I'm listening." She says.

"Looser does whatever the winner wants for, oh lets say three months. The most problems caused before Christmas break wins." Harry went on. "Only one rule. No one is to get hurt."

Kikomii thinks about it before looking to her cousin. "Well?" she asks.

"I say, boys you better be prepared to take orders from us." Araya said.

"I second that." Kikomii said smirking.

Draco looked at all of them as their eyes met his. "Very well." He agreed.

"All bets are on. Starting tomorrow." Araya said as she dragged Draco back onto the dance floor. Draco yelps as he had no choice but to follow.

"Why do I feel like I should be sorry for him?" Harry laughed.

"You should be more worried about you than him. Kikomii smirked. She took hold of Harry; much like her cousin did with Draco, and dragged him out to the dance floor as well.

The party was in full swing as everyone grabbed a partner or two and was dancing. Araya had Draco in the middle of the room, while Kikomii and Harry were somewhere close by. The hours rolled on by as the younger students went on to bed, leaving the older ones to continue partying. It was by far one of the longest welcome back parties to take place. Soon though, Draco took Araya to a quiet corner and sat down. He pulled her to his lap to rest a few songs before dancing some more. Harry did much the same with Kikomii, only they went to another part of the room.

The party lasted all night and into the next morning. It only stopped when Snape came in around 4:15am.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Snape yelled as he barged into the common room. Everyone froze and the music stops suddenly. They all cringe at the angry look on Snape's face.

"Uh oh." Araya whispered as Kikomii gulps.

"BED! NOW! ALL OF YOU BETTER BE GLADE YOUR SLYTHERIN BECAUSE I COULD DECUCT BIG HOUSE POINT!" Snape was beyond furious. The students quickly rush up to their dorms to stay out of Snape's way. The only ones left in the common room where Kikomii, Harry, Araya, and Draco. Each one not sure what was about to happen.

Snape's eyes narrow as he stalks over to the group, "What are you doing here Harry Potter?"

"Partying?" Harry replied calmly.

Kikomii snickered, "You can't take points from him oh dear angry one, or you'll have to take them away from all of us."

Snape hated the fact that Kikomii was right. "Get to bed now." He said through clinched teeth.

Araya pouted, "Do we have to go to bed?"

"All of you, bed now hurry to your dorms now." Snape said unmoving.

"Alright, Alright. Don't get your hair in a twist." Araya replied.

Harry gave a quick kiss to Kikomii on her cheek before rushing back to the Gryffindor tower. He left Kikomii standing there blinking rapidly trying to figure out what he had just done. Araya laughed as she pulled her cousin back to the dorm they shared. Draco followed behind them smirking as he headed to his own dorm.


	2. Let the pranks begin!

The next day found all Slytherins in a very bad mood. Some skipping classes only to be caught, falling over half-asleep, and loosing their tempers like crazy. Nearly everyone knew to stay away from that house. Even the teachers were even learning to stay away. Everyone began to wonder over what had caused the entire house to suddenly snap. It started over breakfast when the Slytherins entered looking like death warmed over. Araya and Kikomii were no exceptions. They glared at everyone who came close to them, causing them to run for cover. Unfortunately, they all noticed how Harry Potter shared the same mood as the Slytherins. It left everyone wondering what had taken place.

The girls were sitting in Divination hating every second of it. It was a Slytherin and Gryffindor combination. Kikomii sat glaring at Professor Twrilenny at her back. She leans across the desk to her cousin.

"Want to have fun freaking her out?" Kikomii whispered.

Araya snaps awake, "What do you have in mind?" she whispered back.

"Have a spasm attack act like we see something when we really don't then sit up straight and say man I knew I had to much caffeine this morning or something of that sort?"

"Ooo sounds good."

Kikomii nods and then knocks her cauldron off her desk and starts to act all spazzed out "Oooooooh nooooooo... OH MY GOOD BLOODLY GOD"

Araya pretended to be concerned before calling for the professor. "Professor come quick. I think my cousin is seeing something." She was trying to hold back her laughter.

Across the room, Harry watched on in wonderment. He wondered what the hell was going on. He had never seen anyone act the way Kikomii was acting. Draco was doing much that same as Harry before he noticed a small smirk barely noticeable on Kikomii's face and break out into a fit of laughter. Harry noticed the smirk Kikomii had and had to look away for a moment before he started to chuckle. Kikomii fell out of her chair and started doing little shake like convulsions.

"Not again! Noooooo not again ooohhh dear lord... noooooo" she cries out shaking her head.

Professor Twrilenny ran over yelling, "Of I knew she would have a bright future as a seer" she says "dear girl, tell me what you see if you can."

Araya hid her face in her hands laughing as the whole class seemed to lean in as one to hear what she was going to say. She watched as Kikomii sat up and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Man I knew I had to much caffeine this morning, but this is just ridiculous." Kikomii said shaking her head to add the affect.

The whole class began to laugh as Professor Twrilenny looked shocked beyond belief. Harry fell out of his chair from laughing so much.

"I told ya to stay away from the caffeine but no u didn't listen." Araya said pretending to be angry slightly giving a small smirk.

Kikomii looks at her and hangs her head "I know but that soda and those cappuccinos they are just TOOO tempting" she whined.

Draco was now rolling with laughter. Half the class had tears running down their faces from laughing so hard.

"I hate it when I have those attacks" Kikomii sighed.

"Maybe next time you'll actually listen." Araya says crossing her arms across her chest for a dramatic effect.

Kikomii sighed and sat down as professor Twrilenny just stands there not knowing what to think.

Across the room, Harry managed to get close to Draco. He leaned in close to his ear.

"I believe that's 1 for them." Harry whispered.

"I agree." Draco replied softly.

The lesson was forgotten about and the class got out of having homework. All anyone could talk about was what happened during class, still laughing over it. The prank was enough to wake up most of the Slytherins and put them into a good mood. Everyone wanted to thank the girls for the turn of events, but no one could get them to stop walking.

"We need something to gain points," Harry whispered to Draco as they headed out of the classroom. Kikomii walked over to Harry and Draco grinning. Araya was following right behind her still laughing some.

Draco glances to Harry, "Yeah we do." he replied.

"Girls one, guys zippo nada zelch" Kikomii bragged.

Draco looked to Kikomii and glared playfully.

"We will get some points and win." He said.

"You can try, but you will never out prank us." Kikomii said.

"Yea and even if you manage any points, we will still win." Araya replied. "Now we better go, potions next."

Kikomii went running down the hall yelling back at the others, "Race you there!"

"Not fair u got a head start!" Araya yells down the hall as she avoids running into other people.

Kikomii laughs and does a flip over someone's head and sees Snape in the middle of the hall way "FLYING KITTY GLOMP!" she yells as she grins running directly at Snape, not slowly down.

"NOO NOOO NOOOOO!" Snape yells as he tries to run only to be tackled and glomped by Kikomii.

Araya dodges a few more people before helping Kikomii to pin Snape to the ground by sitting on his back.

Snape yelps. "GET OFFA ME!" he orders as he twitches trying to get the girls off of him.

"AWwwww but we looooooove you snapey poo" Kikomii giggles.

"We missed you Snape baby." Araya giggles as she pets his hair.

Kikomii giggles and snuggles against him "Awwww but we loveee youu Snapey."

Snape glares at them and twitches "Get off me your going to make me late for class and so will you be."

"We are with you. If we're with you then we can't be late to class." Kikomii said.

"Besides I'm fine right here." Araya says lying her head down.

Snapes' face falters "Get off me!"

Kikomii giggles, "Aww but you are so cuddly."

Harry and Draco had chased after the girls shortly after they began running down the hall. They watched them run around a corner. When they caught up with them, they had to hold back their laughter. It did not help much when the hall burst into laughter as the students watched their hated potions master being pinned down by two sixteen year old teens.

"Two to zippo..." Draco said.

"We're doomed." Harry replied.

"Yes we are." Draco agreed as he watched Kikomii give Snape a big fat wet juicy kiss on his cheek.

"Fine we'll let you go." The boys heard Kikomii say as she got up.

Araya follows Kikomii's example by giving Snape another kiss on his other cheek. She giggles when she sees the lipstick marks on his cheeks.

Harry laughed, "Make that three to zero."

Draco laughs "Yea." He smiled as he watched Araya; shaking his head he continued "Snape is going to hate them soon."

The girls laughed as they watched Snape storm off. Still laughing, they turned to the boys. They grinned as they walked towards the boys.

Kikomii grins "are you sure you should of made that deal last night Drakey and 'warry?" She smirks as she turns around before they have a chance to reply grabbing Araya's arm and walks into the potions room, leaving the boys confused.

Draco watches them leave before looking to Harry. Harry was staring after them for a few moments before turning to Draco. "There good but now its our turn." he said.

Draco nods "Yes... but what to do, its not like we can go up and kiss and tackle a teacher…"

"No but we are good at messing up the potions and fighting. Maybe we can try to be creative with the two." Harry replied as he tried to figure something out.

"Like start a brawl in the middle of a potions lab?" Draco asks smirking.

Harry nodded "alright, but its got to start over something stupid."

Draco nods, "Of course."

"Hey how about we cause small problems that will lead up to the big fight." Harry said.

Draco nods, "Very well." he walks on into class as Harry follows after him.

Once in class, Draco plops down in Harry's chair.

"You're in my seat Malfoy" Harry says pretending to be mad and glaring at Draco.

"I don't see your name on it Potter."

Snape walked into the room as the boys were arguing. The students could still see traces of the lipstick on his cheeks. He glares at the boys before turning his attention to the rest of the room. The students quickly stopped laughing and looked away. They all could tell that he had tried to get the lipstick off but failed.

Harry roughly pushes past Draco and sits on the other side since there was no other seat available. He glares straight ahead at Snape. Draco glares and throws a spitball at Harry. Harry in turn starts to tear parchment into pieces and rolls them into a ball. He then dips them into ink before throwing them at Draco, leaving ink spots where the paper hits. Draco dodges one and it hits Araya in between the eyes. Araya glares at the boys as she rubs the ink off. If looks could kill the boys would be dead. She gets an idea and grabs some water before sending it to both Harry and Draco accidentally hitting Kikomii as well, soaking all three. Kikomii hisses and waves her wand around as all the ink in the room starts to spin above everyone's head a bottle dumps all over Harry's head and Araya, as one floats above Draco's and Snape's head she lets them both drop on Draco and Snape at the same time, those four being the only ones with ink on them, she chuckles mischievously. Araya starts causing the potions that everyone was working on to explode all over the class. She then starts casting mild spells around the class even causing a fire at one point. Kikomii laughs as the rest of the class is in an uproar as she mutters a spell and it starts raining in the classroom. Araya laughs and causes a massive windstorm to start. Harry ducked under the table to get out of the way of flying objects. He was soon joined by Draco who groaned as he ducked under the table.

Kikomii laughs and mutters "4:0 or 4:1?"

"It's 4:1." Araya answers.

"Didn't plan on it being turned into their doing." Harry mumbled as he stayed hidden.

Draco nods "Well we still can do something." he replied.

"Just have to be care full for it to not be turned into their favor." Harry said.

"I know..." Draco said just as they heard Kikomii's voice.

Kikomii giggles and yells "PARTY! WET TSHIRT CONTEST!" she jumped up on top of her desk and started to jump around.

"Alright!" Araya says as she hops onto another desk followed by most of the girls in the class.

Harry rolled his eyes at the girls. Things were getting way out of control and fast.

Draco's mouth falls open as he crawled over to Harry, "I think that's five to one..."

It took a while before Harry replied, "I think we should never have made that bet, wonder if the girls will let us get out of it. Unless you have any ideas."

Kikomii giggles and jumps over to the desk where Araya was dancing and starts dancing with her. Araya laughed and spun Kikomii around. Kikomii giggles and starts doing some funky kind of provocative dancing that you would see at a club with Araya laughing the whole time as she magically makes a waterproof radio appear and some music starts blaring. Snape almost has a vein popping out of his head as he tries to figure out how to stop the madness. Araya started pulling moves from the party and joined in with Kikomii causing several heads to turn. The girls were just enjoying themselves not paying attention to anyone. Kikomii laughs as the bell rings and darts out of the class every fast dragging her cousin. All the students scrambled to get out before Snape could give them detentions.

Draco slowly got up and looked around, he sighed. He and Harry just crawled out from the desks when Snape appeared in front of them. Snape grabbed them by the cuffs of there neck.

"You two... Detention Saturday night." He said as he made them clean up the mess. Draco glared as he finished scrubbing the floors.

"Damn those girls." Harry whispered. Draco agreed as they headed off after the said girls.

Running to the great hall for lunch, Araya removes her soaking wet shirt, reveling a dark red sports bra. Kikomii pulls of her shirt showing a dark blue sports bra.

"Ready?" Araya asks as she stops just short of the doors.

Kikomii nods. "Yea."

When the boys caught up with the girls, they were in for a shock. Their mouths dropped open as they saw the girls walking into the Great Hall in their bras.

"I think that's 6 to 1..." Draco was barley able to say. Harry just nodded his head in agreement.

Araya walked into the great hall and looked around as all the students eyes fell upon them. "Teachers table again or just sit at the table?" she asked.

She grins "lets let Snape rest until the end of lunch" she giggles.

"Alright. Lets go eat." she says.

She nods and walks to there table sitting down and eating "So this is 6 to 1?"

"I believe so. Which class is next and what are we gonna do in it?"

"I have no idea... and I think its transfiguration"

"Well, we can think of something but it has to be good."

Snape finally walked into the hall looked as angry as ever. His eyes swiped over the students before landing on the girls. He rolled his eyes before sitting at the staff table. Kikomii giggles and waves to him before blowing him a kiss. Araya laughs as she watches Snape turn red. Harry shakes his head as he watches from across the hall. Draco sits down right in front of the two girls.

"What's up Draky?" Araya asks grinning.

"6 to 1... Is there any way me and Harry can get out of this bet?"

"Maybe."

"Please?"

"Nope. You made the deal u have to follow through with it."

Draco sighs and lets his forehead hit the table.

Kikomii giggles getting up and runs up to the head table and drapes herself over Snape. Araya pats Draco's head before running after her cousin. She sits beside of Snape and leans against him.

"Miss us?" Araya asked.

Snape visibly twitches "you don't give me a chance to miss you"

"Aww come on u know u love us." she said as she pushed Kikomii over a little to sit on his lap.

Kikomii glares and shoves her back "He's mine get off of him!" She mouthed 7:1 to Araya. Araya smirked and played along.

"We can share him. You sit on that leg, I sit on this leg." Araya says smiling.

"Alright" she grins happily and does as she was told "YAYAAYAY" she squeals and hugs him "MY SNAPEY POO!" she giggles. Almost everyone in the Great Hall stopped and looked at them like 'WTF' and most started laughing.

"Carry us to our next class?" Araya asks in her sweetness voice possible.

"No" he says firmly

Araya pouted looking as if she would cry. "But I don't wanna leave ya."

"Purtty please I love you snapey" Kikomii pouts.

"pleasssse?" Araya said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"GOO! NOW!" he said.

Kikomii pouts "but I love you..."

"Besides my ankle hurts a little. Please? We may leave u alone for the rest of the day..." Araya adds.

He spats "Get away now" he almost had a vein on his forehead.

"You don't love us anymore?" Araya asks near fake tears.

"YES I DO I LOVE YOU BOTH NOW WILL THE BOTH OF YOU LEAVE ME THE HELLL ALONE ALL BLOODY READY?" everyone in there turned to stare at the three of them.

"No." Araya said firmly. She was not going to back down.

"I second that." Kikomii added.

"Two ta one, we out vote ya." Araya said amused.

"I DONT CARE!" Snape growled.

"He doesn't love us anymore, Kikomii." Araya said, letting a fake tear fall. Kikomii sniffles and cries.

"FINE IF YOU LEAV EM ALONE!" he finally agreed. Draco was laughing hysterically.

"So you will carry us?" Araya asked.

He growls and nods "Fine…"

"yay." she says throwing her arms around his neck. He groans and gets up carrying them to there next class.

"You both will pay dearly for this." He growled.

"How so?" Araya asked.

"You'll find out... later."

Snape made his way to the classroom. Once he was standing at the doorway, he dropped them on their butts and ran for dear life. The girls laughed as they watched how fast he took off.

"Oww that hurt." Araya said as she stood up. "He could have been nicer."

Kikomii giggles as she walked into the classroom. Araya was right behind her. They took their seats in the middle of the room.

"So what are we gunna do to Professor McGonagall?" Kikomii asked.

"Haven't thought about it yet. Wanna just wait and see what happens first." Araya replied.

"How about we let the boys get some points I mean were 8 to 1 now." Kikomii giggled.

"Yea true." Araya said as the class began.

The rest of the day went by without any more pranks popping up, much to the relief of Snape. He kept his eyes open just in case the pranksters decided to pull more. Things were completely calmed down at lunch and dinner. The boys sent their time trying to figure out what prank to pull while the girls mostly slept through their classes. Everyone was shocked to see Harry and Draco talking more, but as the day went by, they soon got over their shock. Later that night, Kikomii fell asleep dreaming of Harry while Araya dreamt of Draco. The next day promised to be another full day for pranks.


	3. A surprise Annoucement!

It had been three weeks since school began. Already the girls were in the lead with the most pranks. The professors had all become alert for the four pranksters. The four friends had to begin to wait between a few pranks. The student body had begun to watch for any signs of an upcoming prank. Some would watch just to brighten their day while others would just watch to see them get the better of their teachers.

The boys were sitting in potions waiting for class to begin. The girls had yet to arrive and the boys were wondering where they were. Harry and Draco were sitting beside each other talking quietly when Snape walked in. Everyone gapped in shock when they saw their potions master. Harry and Draco turned to see what was so surprising. Their jaws dropped when they looked to the door. Snape had walked in but he was not alone. Sitting comfortably in his arms were Kikomii and Araya. They were both grinning as Snape continued to walk into the room. As he walked to the front of the room, everyone could clearly see that the girls had braided the potion masters hair. He dropped them at the front of the room glaring at them. Everyone continued to stare at the bright pink ribbons that decorated his hair. The girls continued to giggle as they took their seats in the front. Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"40:10 now." Harry whispered to Draco.

"Damnit! Those girls know how and when to strike. We need something soon."

"Yes but what? Everything we come up with, they turn it against us. They are just too good."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. Please be so kind to stop talking and get to work!" Snape said coming up to their table. The boys looked around and realized that everyone was working on the assigned potion. They quickly got the ingredients for the potion and went to work. They were glade when the bell rang for lunch. They bottled the potion and turned it in. They practically ran out the door and into the Great Hall.

They sat at their tables and began to eat. Both boys noticed that the girls had yet to grace them with their presents. Draco sat at his usual spot at the Slytherin table and watched for the girls to appear. When they did show up, he groaned and banged his head against the table. The girls had decided to change their clothes before going to lunch. They were in matching outfits. Gone now were the school uniform.

Kikomii walked in wearing a neon-blue strapless bikini top and a neon-blue skirt that flared out some. The skirt had came to mid-thigh and showed off her belly ring. The belly ring was a winding silver and gold serpent with bright emeralds as the eyes. She also wore bright neon-blue fishnet hose and neon-blue platform shoes. Her hair was in a single French braid with a light neon-blue ribbon. Kikomii also wore a pair of earrings that matched her belly ring. She smirked at the attention she got. She glanced over to her cousin seeing the same smirk.

Araya stood by Kikomii wearing a matching outfit. She had on a neon-purple strapless bikini top and a neon-purple skirt that flared out some. The skirt was just like that of her cousins. Her belly ring was a bit different. The belly ring was of a silver and gold dragon with glowing rubies as the eyes. She wore bright neon-purple fishnet hose and neon-purple platform shoes. Her hair was also fixed up in a braid but it was in two French braids that braided down behind her ears. Light neon-purple ribbon was at the bottom of the braid. Her earrings wear of gold dragons with rubies for the eyes. She also smirked as she caught her cousins' eyes.

The girls walked over to the Slytherin table, their hips swaying as they moved. They sat down across from Draco and began to eat as if nothing was wrong. The outfits they wore made them stand out and be easily recognized. They talked to each other unaware of the many lustful stares by the entire male population and the envious glares sent their way by the females.

Draco could not take his eyes off Araya long enough to finish eating. He shot a quick glance at Harry who seemed to be giving Kikomii a once over. Draco shook his head and continued to watch Araya talk. His eyes were practically glued to Araya all throughout lunch. When the bell rang, Draco snapped back into reality and quickly fled the Great Hall.

Nobody bothered to ask why Snape did not show up for lunch. Some thought that he just was not hungry while others believed that he was too embarrassed to face everyone with braided hair. People actually believed that he was to busy trying to get the tangles out of his hair to realize the true. A majority was just glade that they did not get a detention from him. In truth, Snape was in hiding. He was hiding from the two girls who were making his life miserable. He began to have his meals in his private rooms instead of having to face everyone, including the girls. He knew that he had to attend diner that night but after that, he would not enter the hall with the girls there for a while.

For the rest of the day, the girls never changed back into the school robes. Wherever they went, they were easily spotted. Rumors went flying around about how long the girls would get away with the clothes. When diner came around, everyone thought the girls would have changed back, but they didn't. They entered the hall in the bright neon colors and proceeded to their seats. The only teacher that did not seem affected by what the girls were wearing was Dumbledore. He just chuckled when he saw them, thinking it to be entertaining. Snape on the other hand, groaned much like Draco and tried to hide from the girls.

"How long do you think you can get away with it?" Draco asked the girls.

"For as long as we can." Araya replied smiling.

"Yea, what's the matter? Jealous?" Kikomii asked smirking. She gave a wink towards Harry who could not take his eyes off her.

"Hardly." Draco replied.

"So what do you think the announcement will be about?" Araya asked.

"Could be anything." Kikomii shrugged.

"No, it can't be about our deal or pranks. So it can't be about anything really." Draco replied.

"True." Araya said.

Just then, Dumbledore stood up to make his announcement. The hall went silent and all eyes turned to him.

"Students, I have great news. This year we will have a Halloween party. Everyone is to come dressed in their best costume. The dance will start around 9:00 on Halloween night. I hope you will enjoy this treat." Dumbledore said smiling at the crowd of students.

Instantly, everyone began to talk about what costumes to wear and who they were going with. The girls glanced at each other and grinned, it would be perfect for yet another prank. Most of the guys started to plan on how to ask Kikomii or Araya to go with them while the girls tried to decide on which guy they wish to go with. Kikomii rolled her eyes at the looks they were receiving.

"So that is the plan?" Araya asked her cousin as the girls got ready for bed.

"Yea, we can go and order our costumes and get our supplies on the Hogsmade trip coming up." Kikomii replied getting into bed facing her cousin's bed.

"Alright. In the meantime, we are going to need to avoid the whole school or we would end up with 50 dates before we realized it." Araya teased lying down.

"Yea. Let's see. What should we wear tomorrow?" Kikomii laughed.

"Well we could always wear more neon colors again and dye our hair to match."

"We could. We can try to be creative."

"Yea, I'll have to see what clothes I brought with me."

"You think about it, I'm going to bed."

"Night."

"Good night."

The next few days, the girls avoided the entire male population at Hogwarts. Every guy wanted to take them to the dance, but the girls had other ideas. They spent most of their time working on their plan. Hogsmade weekend was coming up and the girls finalized their decisions on what their costumes were going to look like. They could not wait to order them or for the dance to arrive. They were sitting in the hall eating lunch when the boys walked in fighting over something. The fight began to become more serious as insults began to be thrown. Before anyone knew it, the boys had drawn their wands at each other. Everyone grew silent as they watched the boys glare at each other.

"I told you not to mess with me!" Draco said.

"And I told you to get over it! You got turned down! Big Deal!" Harry yelled.

"It wouldn't be a big deal but that was the four girls who did!"

"So you're not on every girl's list. Someone is bound to go to the dance with you, just not every girl you ask!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape practically yelled as he entered the hall.

"Draco was turned down yet again for a date to the dance and now his making a fuss." Harry answered.

"You would to if every girl you asked turned you down." Draco said acting more like a little kid.

Everyone started to laugh as Snape just rolled his eyes at the boys. It was childish that they would fight over not having a date. The boys winked at one another before taking their place at their tables. Draco sat across from the girls and grinned. The girls rolled their eyes at him and stood up to leave. Araya picked up a piece of a biscuit and threw it at Draco. Draco opened is mouth and caught it. He continued to grin as he chewed the piece. He was caught by surprise as three more biscuit pieces hit him in the face. Araya stood there smiling as she tried to put on an innocent face.

"You know you're not that innocent, young lady." Draco said as he playfully glared at her.

"Yes I am. You just haven't realized it yet." Araya said smiling.

"Yea, we don't cause trouble like you do." Kikomii said laughing.

"Sure you don't." Draco replied with sarcasm.

The two girls giggled as they headed off to their afternoon classes. Draco sat there and ate his lunch before heading after the girls. They had not gotten very far as they decided to race each other to their class. Draco rolled his eyes at them. He gave them credit for being extremely fast.

Hogsmade weekend came and went. Nothing very exciting occurred. The students were all busy getting costumes for the big Halloween dance. Many decided to wait a while before getting theirs. Araya and Kikomii special ordered their costumes and headed out to buy the needed items to make their outfits complete. After buying all the necessary items, they spent the rest of the time relaxing and shopping for the fun of it. By the end of the trip, the girls had more bags than anyone else did. The student body wondered what the girls where going to pull off next. The students could not wait long enough for Halloween to arrive. They all knew that it was going to be a blast. Little did they know how memorable the dance was going to be.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update. My computer crashed and I couldn't get to the chapter. Also, I had lost part of the story so it may take me a while before I can put up the next chapter. I have to remember how the story went. Anyway, I'm hoping to get a new computer soon so I won't have to worry about computer problems. Next chapter will be the Halloween Dance. So stay tuned to find out what the girls are up to. Until next time, r&r.


	4. The halloween dance

Kikomii jumped onto her cousin's bed trying to wake her sleeping cousin up. It was early in the morning and the two cousins's had a lot to get done if they wanted to be ready for their prank. Their costumes had come in just days before and now it was time to set things in motion.

"Wake up its Halloween! Time for our best prank yet!" Kikomii said bouncing on the bed. She was in a very good mood.

Araya growled before turning over and going back to sleep. She was always hard to wake in the mornings. Especially since She did not feel like getting up just yet. She felt that it was still too early. Kikomii became annoyed with her cousin and shoved her off the bed, causing her to fall off with the blankets on top of her.

"Owww!" Araya nearly screamed as she hit the floor. She landed in a tangle of blankets on the floor. She slowly untangled herself from the blankets and sat up glaring at her cousin.

"We have to get ready if we are to do our prank today were only 135 to 122." Kikomii grinned looking innocently at her from the bed. She was actually amused at her cousin's predicament. Araya grumbled something under her breathe as she stood up. Her hair was in tangles and sticking up everywhere. Kikomii laughed softly at the state Araya's hair was in.

"Not funny. You know I hate mornings." Araya grumbled.

"I know, but you have to get ready to go." Kikomii replied smiling.

"I'm going, I'm going." Araya grumbled as she stood up and headed for the bathroom. She stopped and turned to Kikomii.

. "Umm what was I suppose to wear again?"

Kikomii rolled her eyes at her cousin and walked over to the trunk at the foot of the bed. She reached in and pulled out a very sexy vampirism outfit. She held it out for her cousin to see.

"Oh, yea." Araya said when she saw the outfit.

Kikomii nodded. "Yea, and this one is mine." She said going over to her own trunk and pulling out a very similar one but with a few differences.

"Yea I had forgotten about them. Yours turned out nice."

"Thanks."

Araya took her outfit and headed to the bathroom to get ready. She took her time to apply the right makeup and to fix her hair just right. She put the outfit and conjured a full length mirror. She stood in front of the mirror and took a good look at her outfit. The outfit had black and dark blood red colors. It was a two piece, showing off her flat stomach. The skirt was long and flowing that touched the ground, covering her feet. The top of the skirt hugged her hips just right, letting all of her curves show. The top was in a bra like fashion but with long sleeves. She studied her hair and makeup as well. She had let her hair hang down her back. Her long black hair curled around her waist, completing the look. She had even painted her fingernails to match the outfit. As she stood at the mirror and frowned. She felt as if something was missing. She just couldn't quite figure it out. She sighed and left the bathroom to show her friend her outfit.

As Araya was in the bathroom getting ready, Kikomii changed in the dorm room. Her outfit was similar to Araya's. The only difference was that Kikomii's outfit had a bare stomach only covered by a fishnet material. She pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. She laid on her black makeup thickly and was just finishing polishing her nails black when Araya came out of the bathroom. Kikomii grinned and swigged her hips. Araya did a twirl, showing off her completed look. Kikomii smiled at her cousin. She pulled out a small box from the trunk and handed it to Araya. Araya blinked and reached for the box. Kikomii watched as her cousin opened the box and gasped. She grinned showing her fangs that she and already put on.

"Our first victim is Snape." Kikomii said grinning.

"This should be good." Araya said as she toke the fangs and put them on. She smiled showing of the effect that the fangs had on the completion of the outfit. Kikomii laughed at her cousin's fun.

"Ready to go?" Kikomii asked.

"Let's get going then. Lead the way." Araya replied.

The girls left the dorm and headed toward the dungeons. Once arriving to the potions classroom, the girls hid at the front of the class room waiting for Snape to enter. Time ticked by slowly but finally Snape walked in not paying attention to his surroundings. The girls hid grinning. They waited for the right moment to attack. Kikomii grinned and mouthed 'attack' just as Snape sat down at his desk. Araya nodded in agreement and the two girls came out slowly. Together, they attacked an unsuspecting Snape. Snape screamed bloody murder and almost peed himself. The girls quickly hide again giggling at the attack.

"Now to get the boys." Kikomii smirked.

"This is fun." Araya following Kikomii out of the room where Snape was looking around for his attackers. They headed down the halls trying to avoid from being seen by anyone to where the boys were.

"We gotta play this one off very well." Kikomii said as she walked up behind Harry without a sound.

Before anyone could tell what happened Kikomii bite down on Harry's neck just barely breaking skin as she began to suck on his neck much like a real vampire would, but without the harshness and the pain. Harry began to moan at the odd feeling from the neck bite. Kikomii blinked in shock that Harry was moaning from it and let him go after a few more moments. Harry growled at the loss but as soon as it registered at what happened, his hand reached up to the small wound and began to panic.

Araya smirked back as she followed Kikomii's example. She bit into Draco's neck enjoying the taste of blood the small wound created. Draco yelped in pain when he felt the bite but soon turned to mush as the pain became pleasure. His eyes drifted close as he relaxed slightly. He shivered and kind of fell back into Araya as he lets out a small moan. Araya pulled back a few moments after Kikomii stopped and looked at her questioning. Draco shivered and then reached his hand up to his neck and screamed.

"Ohh… Shit..." Draco jumped and turned around to face his attacker only then shocked to see Araya smirking at him. Harry turned around at hearing Draco realizing what happened to him happened to Draco as well. Kikomii giggled at the looks on the boys faces.

"I have to say that is worth two pranks in one, we got you both good didn't we? Oh and you may want to wipe that black lip stick off both of your necks."

Harry was at a loss of words, he quickly wiped the lipstick off. Draco whiped the lipstick off of his neck, glaring at the girls. Araya was in a fit of giggles beside of her cousin.

"What's the count up to now?" Araya asked.

"Uhh 138 to 122?" Kikomii asked unsure for a moment.

"Yea I believe you two are actually winning." Harry nodded his agreement to the question.

"Of course we are. Who ever doubted our greatness?" Kikomii smirked.

"Apparently they did." Araya said smiling.

"They seemed to like that quite a bit. Maybe they can help us with our next prank." Kikomii said thinking about their plans.

"Well, the dance starts soon. We can work them into the plans somehow." Araya said following her cousin's thoughts.

The boys began to back away, scared of what that would entitle them to do. The began to take off down the hall and away from the girls. Kikomii looked taken back as she watched the boys run.

"What's their problem, I just figured that we could help them catch up on some points." Kikomii said loudly, drawing attention to the two boys as they stopped in mid-run.

"I don't know. You would think they would let us help them earn some points." Araya said as she watched the boys return at the prospect of earning points.

The two girls smirked when the boys came back. They knew that they could easily get their corporation.

"What do we have to do?" Harry asked.

"We are going to plan a fake vampire raid." Kikomii said grinning.

"Let me guess, we are the first victims?" Draco asked.

"Yeap and you know what else?" Araya said slyly.

"I'm afraid to ask." Draco responded.

"You are taking me to the dance and you will dance with only me." Araya said grabbing Draco by the hand and headed toward the Great Hall.

"I should feel sorry for him." Harry said as he watched his friend being dragged down the hall. Kikomii smirked knowingly at Harry.

"You should worry about yourself." She said before following her cousin's example and drag Harry down the hall. The group was the first to arrive at the Great Hall. They still had time before anyone was to arrive. They entered the hall and were disappointed by the lack of decorations. Grinning at each other, the girls pulled out their wands and began to fix the decorations. The boys soon followed their lead. By the time the students began to arrive, the hall had been completely transferred into a replica of an old haunted house. The students were in awe at the spooky atmosphere. Spooky music played as the students walked in, giving off a feeling of something dangerous was about to happen. Kikomii and Araya smiled at each other for a job well done.

"We attack in ten minutes." Kikomii whispered.

Araya agreed and pulled Draco to the center of the dance floor as Kikomii and Harry headed off to the right side of the hall. The music was blazing and everyone was dancing. The students were all having the time of their lives unaware of the biggest prank to be pulled off was about to happen. Draco and Araya danced among the huge crowd of students, enjoying each other's company. As the music slowed down some, Araya glanced over and spotted Kikomii. Kikomii caught her cousin's eye and gave a nod, signaling the start of the attack. Araya turned her attention back onto Draco and winked at him. She leaned her head against Draco's neck and softly bit into it just as Kikomii did the same with Harry. Both boys began to panic as the girls bit into their necks. Draco shuttered and tries to bite back a moan. Instead, his eyes roll to the back of his head as he faints. Harry nearly copies him but he screamed before he fell to the floor. The girls turned their attention back to the rest of the students who began to panic.

The students became terrorized as a massive panic took place. The music stopped as the students began to run out of the way from the two supposed vampires and try to head for the door. Kikomii licked her lips as she glanced around, her eyes looked pure evil.

"Who's next?" Araya said as she looked for her next victim with the same eyes as Kikomii. The students screamed and scrambled to get away from her.

Kikomii spotted Hermione and began her attack. Hermione hid behind Ron hoping he would protect her. Kikomii did not stop her advance. She threw Ron to the side and pounced on Hermione.

"Please don't kill me." Hermione pleaded.

"Why should I spare you?" Kikomii asked evilly.

"B… B… Because I can be valuable." Hermione tried.

Kikomii leaned in closer to her neck about to bit into it. She spotted Araya, out of the corner of her eye, about to attack Neville. She grinned as she heard the panic screams from the students. She began to laugh just as Araya pinned Neville to the floor screaming for dear life. Hermione looked startled as Kikomii stood up.

"Happy Halloween!" she said happily, as the boys stood up grinning. Harry headed over to Kikomii as Draco headed over to Araya. Hermione took the time to get up and scramble away from them. The students stopped running around like chickens with their heads cut off and laughed. They tried to hide the fact that they had been fooled. The music started back up again as the students began to go back to dancing and having fun.

"That was good." Harry said standing by Kikomii. Kikomii grinned at him.

"I know.' Kikomii replied.

"You two should become actors." Araya said as she and Draco joined them.

"You really think so?" Harry asked her.

"Yea. It was a lovely performance. Worthy of an Oscar." Araya said smiling. Draco grinned at her.

"Now what?" Draco asked the group.

"Now we dance." Araya said as she dragged Draco to the dance floor.

"Hear we go again." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"You better believe it." Kikomii said following her cousin with Harry in toe.

They dance for most of the night. As time went on, Kikomii became tired and wanted to sit down. Harry led her to a dark corner and sat down. He pulled Kikomii to his lap and held her. He reached up and ran a thumb over her cheek. Harry pulled her closer to him and gently kissed her lips. Kikomii's eyes grew wide in shock. Harry quickly pulled away when she did not respond to the kiss.

"Sorry." He said letting his hand fall to the side.

"It's alright. I was just surprised." Kikomii said softly.

Harry glanced into her eyes and smiled as she smiled back. He leaned forward again and kissed her again. This time Kikomii kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer. Harry held her close, lost in the kiss. They soon broke the kiss for some much needed air. Kikomii grinned as she stared into Harry's eyes. She laid her head on his chest and watched the other couples dance around the floor. Once in a while they would head out and join in on the dancing but for the most part, they spend the rest of the time in each other's arms, not caring over what went on around them.

Across the dance floor, the music was slow and Draco was holding Araya close to him. She had her head lying on his chest sighing happily. She smiled when he pulled her closer. Soon the song ended and they pulled apart. Draco ran a hand down the side of her face, smiling at her. His eyes were locked on to her eyes. Araya smiled back and raised her hand to touch his. Draco did not know what came over him but he slowly leaned down and kissed Araya softly. He was surprised when Araya kissed him back. They stayed in each other's arms for sometime before Draco led Araya out of the Great Hall. Once in the corridors, Draco lifted Araya up against the wall and began to kiss her again. His hands supported her against the wall as her hands ran through his hair. They soon pulled apart for air and both grinned at each other before heading back into the hall. Other girls tried to get Draco away from Araya to dance but none dared to cross an angry Araya. Draco seemed to have eyes only for Araya as she spun around the dance floor.

"Be my girlfriend?" Draco asked her during a slow number.

"Of course!" Araya said leaning as close as she could to Draco. Draco just smiled at her as he kissed the top of her head.

The lack of teachers was a favorite among the students. There was very little to be seen from the faculty as the students partied all night. The party was beginning to become the best party to ever happen. Students were quick to take pictures to capture the memory of the fun. Every hour a different spooky song would be played. Many did not know who put so much effort into the decorations until the boys cast a spell to make a banner appear. For fifteen minutes the banner kept flashing:

'COURTISY OF KIKOMII, HARRY, ARAYA, AND DRACO.'

The students who read the sign laughed and gave applause to the group. They cheered as the decorations seemed to come to life. The lights were off and the only source of light come from the many Halloween lights hanging around as well as a few lazier lights of multiple colors. Some couples on the dance floor began to sneak off and leave the hall. Others just continued to party for as long as they could.

It was around 3:00am when the dance came to an end. Most of the students had already begun to head off to bed. Harry and Kikomii were among the last to leave. They head each other's hand as they walked away from the hall. Harry walked Kikomii to the Slytherin common room. He gave her one final kiss before he headed back to his own dorm. Kikomii smiled as she watched him leave. She slipped into the common room to find nearly everyone was already in bed. She smiled at the wonderful time she had that evening and headed off to her dorm to sleep. Just minutes after she changed for bed did her cousin enter the room, as happy as she herself had been. Araya smiled at her cousin and changed for bed.

"So where were you all night?" Kikomii said grinning.

"Me and Draco lost track of the time. We were outside by the lake." Araya said as she flopped down on her cousin's bed.

"Really now? Here I thought you two ran away for something." She said teasing.

"We thought about it but decided against it."

"Alright, now get off my bed so I can sleep." Kikomii said sitting beside her cousin and lightly pushing her off.

"No, it's too comfortable here." She said closing her eyes.

"Oh, no you don't." Kikomii said tickling her cousin. "My bed. You have your own."

"Alright, alright. You win." Araya said laughing. She got up and laid on her own bed. She turned to face her cousin and smiled. "At least tonight was fun."

"Yea, now go to see. It's late." Kikomii said closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Araya stayed awake for a few moments before she drifted off to sleep herself. The girls dreamed of their amazing nights unaware of the fact that the boys were dreaming of them. It was going to be an interesting change to the deal but they all knew that they could handle it. Dawn was just hours away, bringing a new start to a new day. It seemed that the school finally settled down and all would sleep in as long as they could.

The next morning, all the teachers were sitting in the hall for breakfast. It did not seem to be a strange thing until one looked at all the house tables. Not one student arrived for breakfast. The hall was completely empty. The staff was confused as to why no one showed up. No one would accept the fact that the students had partied until dawn. What was completely strange to them was that not one single student was spotted until late into the afternoon. Even then, it seemed as if the students were operating under lack of sleep. Lunch went by quickly as many students did not start to wake up until luch was over. Many students decided they needed a nap while others decided to enjoy the outdoors so they could to wake up.

The four teens were sitting by the lake, enjoying the day off from classes. Draco sat leaning against a tree with Araya sitting comfortably on his lap. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Araya smiled and leaned back against Draco as she stared off across the lake. The day was beautiful and she loved being able to spend it outdoors. Close to them sat Harry. Harry was sitting close to Draco with his legs streached out in front of him. Kikomii was nesled between his legs leaning back aginst him. Her legs where also streached out in front of her. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Thoughts for one another flew threw their minds. They sat out by the lake, not speaking much until it was time for dinner. Each one teasing the other and enjoying one anothers company for once without the worry of who will wil the prank war.


	5. sorry

I'm sorry to say that this story has to be put on hold until i can get the time to get the next chapter typed. I've had three stories going on at the same time and i am beginning to become confused with my own ideas. again, sorry to have to put this story on hold for the time being. i hope the next chapter will be up shortly.


End file.
